My Perfect Life
by ForeverRobsessed
Summary: Bella has been living a perfect life, but how long will that last ? What happens if one of her worst fears comes true and she is helpless to prevent it ?
1. Chapter 1 : Perfect

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I JUST PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS**

**A/N : Hope you enjoy this fic. It will be short, just 3 or 4 chapters. Please review so that I know how I did. Let me know if I should continue.**

I set aside the last manuscript I had to go through for the day and sighed in relief. Today had been pretty hectic. I had been working as Commissioning Editor for Newton Publishing for a few months now, but I could not remember another day like this. It started off with a meeting in the morning, where no one seemed to be able to agree on anything. I was grateful for having been able to get the approval on a manuscript that I was championing, but then nothing is worth going through my colleague Jessica's presentation on her friend's erotica novel that she wanted us to publish. Our boss, Mike Newton, was her fuck buddy and because of him, we had to sit and endure the little slut go on and on.

Then I had a pile of new to manuscripts read and edit because Mike's sister, Lauren, who was also an editor, couldn't be bothered to come to work today and thought it would be okay to unload her job on me. But now, finally, it was 5 o'clock and I was free to go home. I was definitely in no mood to cook tonight. Edward was going to have to manage with takeout. He would never complain though and I loved him all the more for it. Esme had raised her son to be a wonderful man and now, he was all mine. I didn't know that a fall down the stairs would lead me to such a perfect man.

* * *

_2 years ago_

"_Ow ow ow ow !" I groaned, clutching my ankle as I sat on the lumpy hospital bed._

"_Oh Bella ! I am sorry you are hurting, but don't you think you should be used to the pain by now ? I mean, c'mon, this is, what, your hundredth trip to the ER ?" My supposed 'best friend' Alice teased me._

"_Shut up, Alice." I barked at her._

_She laughed. At my pain. Such good friends I had. Well, at least she brought me here, saying that she had a 'feeling' that something big was about to happen in my life. Alice and her feelings. Sigh. She looked slightly wistful but I am sure she was more disappointed at the cancellation of her shopping trip due to my clumsy self rather than my injury. She was right, after all. The ER was like my second home.  
_

_At that moment, the curtain was pulled back and I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was tall- definitely over 6 feet, with striking emerald eyes and unruly copper hair. Sharp jaw line and full lips with a complexion as pale as mine. I stared at him, my mouth suddenly dry. It took me a moment to notice that he seemed to be staring at me too. We both gawked at each other and said nothing, until Alice broke the spell by clearing her throat. Damn her._

_He blinked once and came closer. It was then I noticed that he was wearing scrubs and had a chart in his hand. Holy shit ! This was my doctor ? How come I never saw this god-like man before ? _

"_You are Isabella Swan ?" he asked. I swear my heart started beating faster at the way my name fell from his lips. He had an amazing voice, warm and soft and deep all at once._

_Since I was still in a daze, Alice answered him. Bless her. "Yes and I am her best friend Alice. "_

"_Hello, I am Dr. Edward Cullen. So your ankle's bothering you, Isabella ?"_

"_Bella" I corrected him. "Yeah, I fell down the stairs. It has been hurting really bad. I am pretty much a certified klutz."_

_He chuckled as he read my chart. " I can see that. You've taken quite a few trips here. Well it is bruised and swollen but doesn't look like you've broken a bone, but we should get an X-ray just in case." He called for the nurse. "Carmen will take you up to radiology and I'll see you with your scans then."_

"_Ok. Thanks."_

"_You are welcome." He said with a crooked smile that almost stopped my heart and then moved on to the next patient._

"_Holy crap Bella ! That is one fine piece of a man !" Alice said as nurse Carmen helped me into a wheelchair._

"_Alice !" I hissed at her in mortification as Carmen snickered._

"_Oh c'mon ! He was totally checking you out. You two were staring at each other like anything and I thought if I didn't break it up, you were going to jump him right there, broken ankle or not !"_

_I blushed and didn't reply because I knew she would go on and on if I said anything in denial._

_Thankfully, she shut up after that. I got my X-ray done and Carmen brought me back to the bed. I thanked her and then Alice started all over again. I closed my eyes and shut her out until I heard that velvet voice again and my eyes shot open. Alice went to fill out the paperwork, and with a not-so-subtle wink, left us alone._

"_Oh you are back." He seemed to be happy at that. "Let me look at the films…. Hmm, you're lucky it's not a fracture. Just a sprain, though a bad one at that. It should take a couple of weeks for the swelling to go down but you should be fine. I am just going to bandage it and prescribe you anti-inflammatory medicine. Take it twice a day for a week and after that, you can take Tylenol if you feel pain." He wrote out the prescription and handed it to me. As he did, our hands brushed just for a second, but I felt an exhilarating spark run through my arm. My eyes widened and I looked up at him only to find him staring back at me with wide eyes._

_There was an uncomfortable silence as he bandaged my foot tightly. I was blushing at his touch and looked everywhere but him. When he was done, he stood up and just stood there for a moment. I had no idea what to say but luckily he beat me to it._

"_This is all done. Come back if the swelling doesn't begin to go down in 2 days or if it hurts despite the medication. So, um…. I don't normally do this with a patient, but, um… I think you are very beautiful and er… I really would like to ask you out. I mean, if you don't mind you could give me your number and I can call you and er….we could go out on a date and then… oh I mean only if you don't mind. If it makes you uncomfortable, then of course you don't have to do it."_

_He was so adorable, all nervous and blabbering, his expression getting more frustrated with each word he said. I put my hand on his arm to shut him up and put him out of his misery._

"_I would like that." I told him. He grinned and gave me his phone so I could program my number into it. He gave me his number too and promised to call me this weekend. Then he took my hand in his and pressed his lips to my knuckles._

"_Talk to you soon Bella"_

_I smiled and blushed at the sweet unexpected gesture. "I'll wait for your call."_

"_Awwww…" Alice said and clapped her hands together, smiling widely. We hadn't even noticed that she had come back.  
_

_I flushed even more and we both bade goodbye to my sexy doctor as we left the hospital._

* * *

I smiled at that memory. We did go out that weekend and it was the best date of my life. We called or texted each other almost everyday and went out again several times, whenever we could due to his busy schedule. After 2 weeks of dating, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed with an embarrassing Alice-like squeal. We said our "I love you's" just over two months after that. And I moved in with him on our 6-month anniversary. Alice never failed to remind me that she was the one to take me to the hospital with an "I told you so" on all of these occasions. In fact, she even said it in her Maid of Honor speech at our wedding, a year and a half after our first meeting.

We have been married for over seven months now and I could not be happier. Life was perfect. I had a job I loved (except some of my colleagues) and a husband who made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

Just as I was about to leave the office, my phone rang.

"Hello ?"

"Is this Isabella Cullen ?"

"Yes ?"

"Mrs. Cullen, I am calling from Seattle West Hospital. Your husband has been in a car accident and has been brought in. You need to come in as soon as you can ma'am."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING ! LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS PLEEEEAAASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shattered

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT  
**

**A/N : Big Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter and added it to your follows :D **

**These people added this story to their favorites - ct12, sanglin, RogueRaina, KristenStewartFan and jadedghost22. I cannot tell you how happy you all made me !**

**Special thanks to Kelley turner for the review !**

**Okay, now on with the story…**

* * *

"Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay." I chanted as I sat in the cab on the way to the hospital. I knew there was no way I could maintain any composure to drive, I would end up in the hospital too if I tried. Panic filled my entire being and I could barely breathe. _Edward, my Edward… please be okay, baby. _Unable to hold myself together any longer, I curled up on the seat as tears welled up in my eyes and fell unbidden down my cheeks. After a few moments, I was able to gather myself a bit. I realized that I needed to call Edward's parents. My hands shook violently but after a couple of tries, I was able to retrieve my cell from my purse and call Esme.

"Hello Bella, dear. " Esme's sweet motherly voice brought another round of tears.

"Esme…" I whispered brokenly and started sobbing again.

"Bella ? What's wrong ? Are you okay ? Tell me, dear. What's wrong ?" she urged anxiously.

I took a deep breath and struggled to go on. "Edward…. Edward's been in an accident. I just got a call. They've taken him to Seattle West. I….I'm on my way to the hospital." I broke down again.

Esme gasped and started sobbing. After a moment, she told me in a shaky voice, "Bella. Bella, listen to me. He'll be okay. He _has_ to be okay. Carlisle and I will be right there, okay honey ? We'll be with you as soon as we can."

The cab pulled up at the entrance. "I am here, Esme. I'll call you as soon as I know more." I paid the driver and then ran inside.

"Hang in there, Bella. We'll be with you soon, okay ?"

"Okay." I hung up as I reached the ER reception. "I am here for Edward Cullen. He's been brought in just now. He was in a car accident." I told the receptionist urgently.

"Just a moment." She checked the records and with every second I stood there, grief threatened to crush me. "Yes, he's been taken straight to the OR on the fourth floor, ma'am. Please go to the waiting room on the floor, the doctor will be there to update you when they are done."

_OR ? Oh no…. _ I thanked her and rushed towards the elevator. The ride was agonizingly slow, stopping on each floor until finally, I was there. I talked to the nurse at the desk; she told me that the surgery was going on and directed me to the waiting room. Once there, I called Esme and let her know where to find me. They were already on their way. As I sat there, sheer panic swamped my mind again. My body chilled as I imagine what's happening to him in the OR.

_My Edward, my sweet Edward. What has happened to him ? Oh God….. _We were so happy, just this morning. We had breakfast, enjoyed a shower together and kissed goodbye before leaving for work, shrouded in our blissful newly-wed bubble. That could not have been our last kiss, that could not have been the last time I saw him smile…. _No,no,no,no….. _We had both been very busy at work the past couple of weeks but he was going to be finished early today, he had asked someone to cover his shift and we were going to spend a quiet evening together at home. I started shaking as sobs ripped through me again. _Please, God, please let him be okay…._

The door opened and Carlisle and Esme rushed in. They sat beside me and I hugged them, crying in their embrace as they whispered comforting words. A small part of me felt stronger, now that they were here. But the only person who could truly comfort me was in that OR, fighting for his life. I cried until my tears dried up and my eyes stung_. _

I stood up and paced across the room, then I sat back down. _Why hasn't someone told me what was wrong with my husband ? Why haven't we been updated ? I want to know, dammit ! I can't bear the waiting. How is he doing ? What has happened to him ?_

Time crawled slowly. Finally, over three hours later, the door opened and a young doctor in blue scrubs walked in. "Edward Cullen ?" he asked.

"Yes, I am his wife." I hurried to tell him.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I am Dr. Adamson. I am the intern on your husband's case. My senior, Dr. Marks is almost done with the surgery. Mr. Cullen is critical, but stable."

"What does that mean ?" I choked out.

"There was injury to his diaphragm, so his lung collapsed. But we were able to repair it. He has a fracture in his right leg. However, the major concern is his head injury. The MRI shows swelling in his brain. There was also a clot, which we were able to remove, but the swelling has not gone down. So, we are going to have to put him in medically-induced coma to allow his brain to recover."

"Coma ?" Esme whispered brokenly and sagged against Carlisle. I choked back a sob.

"So for now, we just have to wait."

"How long will he be in a coma ?" I asked.

"At least 72 hours and that is if the swelling goes down by then. It could be longer, depending on how he responds."

"When can we see him ?" Carlisle asked.

"Dr. Marks must be done closing him up by now. So he should be in the ICU on the second floor in about 45 minutes. You can see him then."

"Thank you Doctor."

He nodded and left. I sat down as my tears started flowing again. Carlisle held a sobbing Esme to his chest with one arm and reached out to hold my hand with the other.

_Coma…. Brain damage ? Collapsed lung….Oh no no….. No, baby, please be okay…._

"We need to tell Alice and Jasper." Esme whispered.

Alice, Edward's sister lived in New York with her husband Jasper. She was a noted fashion designer and Jasper was a professor at NYU.

Carlisle sighed and stood up. "I'll do that. Esme, Bella, listen to me. We need to be positive. Edward is young and healthy. He's strong and he will pull through this. We all will. " he told us emphatically. Then he went out to make the call.

Esme and I sat, holding hands and waited. _He had to be fine, he had to get better. I couldn't function without him. He was my lifeline…._

Carlisle returned, looking even more exhausted and informed us that Alice and Jasper would be here tomorrow. Alice and Edward had always been very close, the bond they shared was special. One could always tell what the other was thinking. They had always been each other's support system throughout their lives. Jasper and Edward had also been friends since childhood. I knew they would have been absolutely terrified on hearing this news. My Edward has always been loved. I just hoped it would give him strength to fight and come back to us.

When our 45 minutes were up, we started towards the ICU. A nurse directed us to the room. Before entering, I paused at the door for a second. I didn't know if I was ready to see him like that. I didn't know how I would handle seeing my strong husband hooked up to machines and looking lifeless and fragile in a hospital bed. I almost broke down just at the thought of it.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring nod. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door that separated me from my one and only love.

* * *

**A/N : SO HOW WAS IT ? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER. EVEN ONE WORD REVIEW WILL DO. FOR EXAMPLE - GOOD, BAD, FINE, AVERAGE ... ANYTHING. REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND EXCITED TO WRITE MORE AND GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICKER. SO TAKE A FEW SECONDS AND TYPE IN THAT BOX BELOW.**

**THANKS FOR READING : )**


End file.
